


inside the shadow (there was you)

by Amber_Flicker



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Self-Esteem Issues, Stargazing, as expected from Mayoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Flicker/pseuds/Amber_Flicker
Summary: Mayoi and Natsume go stargazing.-Enstars rarepair week - Day 4 - stars
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Sakasaki Natsume
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Enstars Rarepair Week





	inside the shadow (there was you)

"Are we not out here for a ritual?" Mayoi asked, watching as Natsume laid out the blanket on the grass but nothing else that would suggest one of his rituals or _experiments._ When Natsume invited him out here tonight, that's what he had thought they would be doing.

"No. We're Stargazing."

"Oh," he wanted to ask- _why me, why not anyone else more worthy of being here? Why would you spend time with me outside of when I help with your potentially dangerous endeavors?_ He'd always assumed Natsume only ever wanted him around because he was expendable, because it didn't matter if he got hurt. Sure, Natsume had never said as much, but it was obvious. Why else would anyone spend time willingly with Mayoi?

Natsume was in front of him again, tugging on his braid. "You're overthinking It. Come sit on the Blanket."

"No, I'll just sit on the grass, I don't deserve to sit on the-"

"Ayase," his tone didn't leave room for argument.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming."

He settled on the edge of the blanket, trying to give Natsume space. A being like him shouldn't be so close to someone like Natsume. He wouldn't admit it, but he'd been developing a crush on the magician ever since they started spending time together a couple of months ago. They'd never really interacted until third year- Mayoi had been absent often, hiding in the walls even when he was at school. Natsume wasn't the sort of person he would ever have the courage to approach on his own, so it has been a surprise when he'd began to seek Mayoi out, usually dragging him to the secret room to help with whatever he was doing that day. It had been hard to get used to, at first- he'd been intimidated by Natsume. But that had slowly begun to change. 

He was almost more scared of his feelings than he used to be of Natsume, mainly because he didn't think he'd ever be able to tell him. Mayoi knew that he didn't deserve him. He was worthless, dirty, and Natsume...

Natsume was brilliant, a bright star that would always be out of Mayoi's reach.

"They're pretty, aren't They?" Natsume's voice dragged him from his thoughts. The stars _were_ beautiful tonight. He'd never seem them like this, not from out away from all the things that dimmed them. He'd only ever really watched them through the window, from just outside of the building when he could get away with it... He'd also never watched them with someone else.

"They are..." But that brought up, again, the question he'd been wondering about. "If it's okay to ask, why are we really out here? Is it just for this? It's not that I don't appreciate it, of course! Sorry for asking... I'm sorry..."

"You're a Fool."

"I know!"

Natsume huffed, sitting up, and Mayoi worried that he'd angered him. He hovered over Mayoi, expression- frustrated? "I see I have to make it more Obvious," he said, and that was all the warning given before Natsume leaned down and pressed their lips together.

The way Natsume kissed was just as demanding as he was, dragging Mayoi in and not letting him pull back even for air, wanting more more _more,_ and not being satisfied until he got it. It was overwhelming, but in a good way. Mayoi gave in easily, allowing Natsume to lead the kiss. They finally stopped after what felt like an eternity, and Mayoi found himself too nervous to look him in the eye, face still flushed from both breathlessness and shyness.

"N-not that I'm complaining, but why...?"

"Let me make my feelings Clear, since that didn't seem to be enough to do So," Natsume said, "I have feelings for You, and would like to date you if you'll have Me."

"Ah..." He hadn't expected this, not tonight, not ever! Did Natsume truly feel that way? "You deserve better than me, you really do, and I-"

"I don't want "better", I want You."

"B-but-"

"Ayase. Give me the chance to prove to you that I do love you, I deserve that much at the very least, don't I? If you think so highly of me then you should be able to give me that, Yes?"

He... couldn't argue with that. "No, I guess not..."

"Hmm, good. Expect to see me more often, Then~"

He'd learn in the coming days that Natsume would only find more ways to fluster him, but... 

Mayoi didn't really mind.

**Author's Note:**

> As CEO of natsumayoi I am pleased to post the first fic in the ship tag. Please consider them I love them
> 
> Find me on twitter @amber_flicker! I scream about them (and other things) there. Also find more natsumayoi content in my moment for them: https://twitter.com/i/events/1253806476877090818


End file.
